


Shades of Red

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Series: Mirage Mikoto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: All sharingan may be red, but Mikoto knows the different shades of her family's eye.
Series: Mirage Mikoto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a series as I explore potential scenes if Mikoto also survived the massacre.

Mikoto froze at her perch above the two combatants, her blood freezing at the sight of the sharingans on the councilman's arm, or whatever he was calling that mangled thing housing those precious eyes. Uchiha eyes.

But the worst thing, the most _atrocious_ sight…at the palm of his hand. Fugaku’s eye, her husband's eye!

People often said that outside of the magenkyou patterns, the sharingan all look the same. Three small tomoe surrounding the black pupil with a backdrop of red, dark as the blood that the Uchihas bled.

Mikoto has been surrounded by this doujutsu her entire life, her own red eyes had stared back at her from various reflections since she turned 10. And she knew the different shades of red that members of her immediate family held.

Her eldest son carried a mahogany that was close to blending with the tomoe, like his sharingan was perpetually stuck in between activation and deactivation. An apt match for his reluctance in participating in battles.

Her youngest’s had always burned a bright crimson, his passion and unending perseverance seeping through his gaze.

But Fugaku, his colours had changed so many times throughout the years, starting with the same shade as Sasuke's in their youth that slowly settled into a dark maroon that was only shades lighter than Itachi's. The same dark maroon as the satin sheets she'd bought when she was ready to have his children.

And now this _bastard_ had stolen that eye that used to stare at her with such tenderness not even 5 years past.

It was with that image in her mind that she executed her trap, severing his entire _arm_ from his body, pulling the appendage towards her with a chakra string.

While the two combatants paused for a split second in surprise, Mikoto materialized in front of her son, forming a shield against whatever Danzo could throw at them.

“Okaa-san…”

“Mirage Mikoto, it seems your skills have not deteriorated after all these years.” Danzo righted himself, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that his right arm was detached from his body.

Mikoto simply looked straight at him, her black eyes almost expectant. A beat past, two, three, and then Danzo’s visible eye widened in confusion when his Izanagi didn't trigger.

It was then that a smirk drew on Mikoto’s face.

“Shimura-san, did you really think that the Uchiha wouldn't have a way of stopping Izanagi?” She pulled up the arm, showing the seals that were written across the flesh.

When Danzo charged at her in anger, aiming to grab the arm back, she disappeared into the air, as if she was never there, which allowed Sasuke to move forward to engage the fight.

She observed the battle carefully with her sharingan, taking note of all the fallen debris and weapons littering the ground. And when Danzo reached for his bandaged eye, that was when she attacked.

Her sword struck true, right behind the councilman's head and through his right eye, the bandages unraveling to reveal the sharingan pierced right at the center.

She pulled out her weapon when Susanoo’s arm took hold of Danzo, squeezing tightly to crush the body in its grip.

With the battle over, her son ran to her while she investigated the ten sharingan on the arm, some of the looked familiar but there were ones she could not recognize.

“Okaa-san, how were you able to…”

“Izanagi works on a combination of Yin and Yang Chakra. Yin enables the illusion and Yang turns it into reality. All we needed to do was seal off the connection of the sharingan to Danzo’s Yin Chakra then there would be no illusion to trigger. It was a failsafe, taught to those who came from the main bloodline.”

Mikoto closed the eyes from the arm one by one as she explained, hesitating at the final one. She covered the entire eye with her palm, eyes closing as she remembered the time she'd do this to stop her husband from thinking too much about work. But when she removed her hand, the eye remained open. 

Sighing, she closed the last eye with her fingers and asked Sasuke to burn the arm with Amaterasu.

‘I hope you can rest now, _anata_.’ was her last prayer as she watched the appendage disintegrate into ash.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This ran away from me. I just wanted to write about different shades of red but I guess we can add a fight scene as well???  
> Also, yes, I butchered the entire fight. And it's a load of ass pull 🤷🏻♀️


End file.
